User talk:Leonard McCoy
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! – Tom 12:32, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Cool name Merci beaucoup! J'aime votre nom. J'espère que j'ai deviné juste à votre langue. Souvenez-vous juste, si vous avez une bonne idée pour l'ajoutant, ou l'aide d'une page, mais vous êtes inquiétés de votre anglais, n'être pas. Écrivez juste que vous pensez et quelqu'un ira faire le nettoient. Aussi, n'oubliez pas de vérifier ce lien : http://memory-alpha.org/fr/wiki/Special:Recentchanges . si vous êtes un speaker français natal. Il serait fantastique d'avoir plus d'articles de langue étrangère ici. J'espère que vous appréciez votre temps sur l'Alpha de Mémoire. :) If you aren't a native French speaker... and I guessed wrong... thats gonna be a whole lot of gibberish, and I apologize. :) J'ai utilisé un traducteur en ligne pour produire ce texte français, donc mes apologies si une chose malencontreuse est entrée discrètement pendant la traduction. Hossrex 12:12, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Spanish eh? :) Lets see how that online translator does with French to Spanish. ¡Muchas gracias! Me gusta su nombre. Espero haber adivinado su lengua. Recuerde, si tiene una buena idea que añadir, o puede ayudar en una página, pero está preocupado por su inglés, no se inquiete. Escriba justo lo que piensa y alguien se ocupará de ordenar el texto. No se olvide tampoco de verificar este enlace: http://memory-alpha.org/es/wiki/Especial:Recentchanges, si es usted un francoparlante, hispanoparlante o hablante en otras lenguas foráneas. Sería fantástico tener más artículos en lengua extranjera. :) This is so very bad... I'm aware... but I think its funny (I'm not making fun of you... this translator just clearly wasn't designed to go from French, to Spanish), so I'm gonna finish. Utilicé un traductor en línea para producir este texto en francés, así que reciba mis disculpas si algo inapropiado entró inadvertidamente durante la traducción. :Seriously though... it'd be awesome if you could help with the following pages: http://memory-alpha.org/es/wiki/Especial:Recentchanges . We always need more foreign language articles! Hossrex 12:22, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Babel project Hi, welcome to MA/en. I am sorry that your first experience with the community didn't start as good as you maybee hoped to. But, anyway. I see that you are a speaker of spanish. How about adding the -template to your user-page? Then, other speakers of spanish have easier to find you. Just as you can find other spanish-users that have added that template. it is really easy. You just add . If you want to add more languages you can speak, then you just write another "|" after es, and then the code for that language. There are 6 different levels of knowledge. (i use spanish (es) as example). just es means that you are a native speaker. es-4 means that you can speak the language on a native-level. then it goes down es-3 es-2 es-1. es-0 means that you can't speak the language, but you have a desire to learn it. Don't make that code for every language, just a few. take care!--myÖrlogstalkkaptenpage 15:50, 23 November 2007 (UTC)